


Airport Surprise

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little drabble I just wrote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airport Surprise

“Where are you going so early?” Josh asked, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes when Zach found his way to the kitchen. The sun was barely above the Eastern horizon and Josh was still waiting for the coffee to finish brewing. Zach had been staying with him for the past couple days, but seeing him up this early was surprising. He usually wasn’t even up before Josh left for the city.

Zach grumbled and flopped into a seat at the breakfast bar, quickly typing on his phone and ignoring the question. “Zach…what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Zach sighed. “I should have gone to bed earlier.”

“Why are you up this early?” Josh tried again, finally pouring himself a mug of coffee and pulling his bagel from the toaster before sitting next to Zach at the breakfast bar.

“Frankie…I don’t understand why he flies so early.”

“OH! I forgot you’d said about that. What airport is he coming to?”

“JFK. I have to go catch the train soon.”

“I can drop you off at the station on my way to the city if you want.”

“That’s be great. Thanks,” Zach mumbled getting to his feet and fumbling around the kitchen, making himself a bagel and pouring a glass of apple juice. About half an hour later, both Zach and Josh were ready for the day and rushing out the door to Josh’s car. Josh dropped Zach off at the LIRR station on his way into the city and Zach got on the first train to JFK.

Zach got to the arrivals area of the terminal about five minutes before Frankie’s flight was scheduled to land and he found a bench to sit down on with a wide yawn. He kept an eye on the arrivals board and got to his feet a few seconds after the label next to Frankie’s flight flipped to ‘Arrived’. A few minutes later Zach saw the familiar bleached out hair and sparkle-covered face of Frankie wandering towards the exit with his luggage. Zach smirked and stepped in front of Frankie. Frankie looked up and his face immediately broke into a smile as he dropped the handles of his luggage and threw his arms around Zach’s neck.

“What are you doing here?”

“I missed you,” Zach mumbled, pressing a string of light kisses on Frankie’s neck.

“I missed you, too,” Frankie whimpered, tilting his head to allow Zach more access to his neck. Zach’s arms locked around Frankie’s back and pulled their bodies roughly together, moving his kisses from Frankie’s neck to his lips until suddenly he heard a loud gasp and Frankie quickly pulled away with wide-eyes. “Fuck.”

“What?”

“I forgot. There was a fan on the flight with me.”

“Convenient thing to forget, Babe,” Zach laughed, pulling Frankie back into his arms.

“Meaning, that fan’s probably here right now…”

“I know, I see who you mean,” Zach giggled, nodding towards the fan who had one of her hands clasped over her open mouth. “What’s done is done, right?”

“I mean, it’s only one person. We could talk to her…see if…”

“Don’t worry so much, Babe. I wanted to talk about that anyway. They’re going to figure it out soon enough anyway…”

“Are you serious?” Frankie asked, stepping backwards so he could see Zach’s face. Zach nodded once and kissed the end of Frankie’s nose lightly which made Frankie giggle before he buried his face in Zach’s chest. “We should say something though.”

“Take a picture of us and tweet or Instagram it?”

“Right now?”

“Yeah, why not?”

Frankie smiled and pulled his phone out. He took a picture of him and Zach, arms around each other and posted it to Instagram.

frankiejgrande  
I had a surprise waiting on the other end of my flight. @ranceypants came to get me at the airport since he’s in town. So excited for this long weekend with him in my favorite city before we fly back to LA next week. #zankie #MyBoyfriendIsBetterThanYours

Zach pulled his phone out and quickly reposted to his own Instagram. He wrapped his arms back around Frankie’s shoulders and kissed him quickly. “Ready?”

“Ready,” Frankie replied, pushing his phone back into his pocket and taking his luggage back into his hands as he followed Zach out of the terminal to the Uber, Zach already had waiting for them.


End file.
